


My Sweet Boy

by R_L_Williams



Series: In His Majestys Navy [2]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: 17th Century, Anal, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Praise Kink, Sweet Talk, Sweet/Hot, The Royal Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: the boys have shore leave and take a shared room at a local pub, after an evening of casual drinking they return to their roomarchie makes a movehoratios asks hims if he would like to go further





	My Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i had to do some research for this fic  
> thankfully my husband is a Navel nerd and google image exists
> 
> also this scene isn't reeeeeeeeealy finished but I'm certain the Hornblower fandom is so sparsely populated that i can post this and no one will notice and the people who aren't in the fandom and are just looking for sweet gay smut probably wont care <3

taking their drinks in hand they strode up the stair and down the short hallway to their rooms. it was a basic travalers accomidation. two beds with a window between them two night stands, pegs on the wall for outerwear. a basin and mirror to wash up in and an old arm chair  sat in the corner next to a small set of drawers.

coming to rest on the bed against the far wall Horatio sat his drink down on the end table. as he turned Kennedy leaned in and caught Horatios' mouth in a kiss. Horatios' eyes widened in surprise but he held the kiss none the less. cupping Kennedys' face gently

"Archie my dear." Kennedy twitched away remembering himself

"my apologies Mr. Hornblower" Archie blurted scooting away, hands folded tensely in his lap, eyes locked on the empty space in front of him

"how long"

"what"

"how long have you wanted to do that."

"since you protected me from Simpson"

"that wasn't long after i graduated the academy...that was...less than a month after i joined the crew"

"i know" the room fell pin drop quiet for a moment

"would it please you to do it again?" Horatio inquired gently. Kennedy was still for a moment scanning Horatios' face for the trap. the lie, the game he must be playing...finding nothing but tenderness and empathy water welled in the horizons of his eyes

"yes sir, very much." Archie replied voice enfeebled by swelling emotions

at that Horatio smiled sweetly, placing his hand on Kennedys' knee. he returned the kiss with kind assurity, the way Horatio did everything. Kennedy let out a tremulous breath he didn't even realize he had been holding in. summoning his courage he moved closer to Horatio; Horatio depend the kiss, slipping his tongue in between Kennedys' open lips. Horatio gently explored Kennedys' mouth before pulling away slightly to suck on Kennedys' lower lip.

"have you ever been with a man Archie?" Horatio inquired. Archie drew back, growing distant and quiet

"Archie" Horatio called softly" the hollow terror in Kennedys eyes spoke volumes

"Archie" Horatio repeated placing his hand on the small of Archies back. Archie jumped to awareness his fear soaked gaze locking with Horatios. Archie didn't say it out loud. Archie didn't need to. Horatio knew and he knew who was responsible. any remorse Horatio had felt at Simpsons death melted into the hot tears of the man in front of him.

"oh Archie." Horatio took Kennedy in his arms. one clapped over his shoulder the other wrapped around the back of his head. "my sweet boy." Horatio pressed a kiss to Archies temple. Archie clutched onto Horatios shoulders hands quivering. as he choked back sobs

"Archie, i cant begin to imagine how you feel right now..." Horatio pushed Archie back, making eye contact his thumb coming up to graze Kennedys cheek. "but i'm going to need you to try and...breath" Horatio placed his hand gently on Archies chest drawing his attention back to his breathing which had become short and ragged. "I'm perfectly willing to care for you but i think sending you into fit would be a poor start to our evening." Archie looked up at Horatio, disbelief evident on his face.

" a poor  _start_ to our evening?"

"yes, well... it is only 22:30

\----

"not to toss all the balls in your court but...I've never been with a man before...frankly Archie dear I'm not sure where to start." Horatio admitted, Archie grinned bemused by the unsurprising confession.

"fret not Horatio. as we established earlier _I've_ been wanting do to this for a very long time." Archie unclasped the buckled of his shoes sliding them off his feet and setting them neatly at the end of the bed; Horatio followed suit. hanging up their officers coat on a near by wall pegs Archie helped Horatio out of his neck cloth and waistcoat setting them on the opposing twin bed.

Archie reached out hesitantly touching his fingers to the slight swell of Horatios pectoral. sliding his hand around Horatios back he pulled Hornblower into a kiss. hands a-work untucking shirt from trouser 

"lay down" Archie motioned Horatio acquiesced. Kennedy followed him on to the bed. sitting next to him Archie unclasped the buttons of horatios drop front trousers. pressing tender kisses to the soft space of skin below his belly button Archie freed Horatios member from the cotton confines of his underclothes. Kennedys eyes darted up to meed Hornblowers'. with a playful grin, Archie took Horatio into his mouth. Horatio made no attempt to mask his enjoyment. Hornblower head lolled back as Archies tongue ran up and down the length of his growing member. Horatio reached out tentatively , the tips of his fingers barely grazing the waves of Archies curls. Kennedy reached up, pressing Horatios hand into the thick of his hair. Hornblowers fingers curled around the golden tresses as Archie lapped at the head of his shaft. emboldened by the endorphins' Horatio cupped the back of Archies head, gently guiding the young mans ministrations. Horatio arched up, the head of his member brushing the back of Kennedys throat, Archie gagged slightly knocking Horatio back down to earth. hips snapping down into the mattress as Horatio shot up cupping Archies face

"oh Archie I'm sorry." Horatio keened, Archie chuckled, pressing a hand to Horatios chest, encouraging his recline.

"don't be" was Archies mischievous reply as he took Horatio from stem to stern, his lips wrapping around the base, tongue lapping at the sensitive underside. Horatios eyes widened his mouth concave, a silent exclamation catching in his throat.

"oh Archie that feels wonderful..." Horatio cooed stroking the back of Kennedys head as man employed both of his hands, one working Horatios shaft as Archie sucked ardently on the head. the other massaging his testicles which simultaneously increased and relaxed the growing pleasure in Horatios core. pulling off of his lover with an almost...almost comical pop 

"One moment" Archie said standing up and walking over to his bag reaching inside several layers of pockets he produced a small metal canister that was; quite literally, worth its weight in gold.

Horatio strained to identify the contents from the bed but as a Navel-man it didn't take but a moment

"is that...whale oil?"

"yes sir."

"where did you get it ?!" Horatio asked, genuinely perplexed whale oil; though the maker of many sailors fortunes was a commodity for the rich at 2P a gallon (c.200p a gallon now) whale oil was something many sailor knew about but rarely ever had the ability to purchase. 

"i won it, off of a whaler in the pub last night. he ran out of money but had...frankly, far too much faith in his hand. so he bet me this. he had a pair of 10s i had a pair of kings." Archie said winking at Horatio. Horatio giggled

"are you sure that's safe"

"certainly, one of the...eh-hem...sailors 'wives' told me it was the...preferred tool for the job"

"well, and they would know." the men called them wives out of sheer navel tradition. even though every man knew no such formality was observed in the union of these 'wives' to their sailor 'husbands'

Archie uncapped the metal container and set it on the end table. dipping his fingers into the somewhat waxy, golden substance he reached behind himself and coated his entrance with the glossy contents. working himself open slightly with; what Horatio noticed was, practiced ease. he wiped his fingers on the bottom corner of the sheet and straddled Horatios hips. Gazes fixed. Archie guided himself down atop Horatios expectant member. when bodies met Archie couldn't help but let his eyes roll close. Though he had been this close to a man before this was the first time he had asked for it. The first time he had wanted it. feeling Horatios hip bones on the backs of his thighs Archie circled his hips adjusting to the sensation. Horatio, as always was pleasant and patient, smiling contentedly up at his sighing companion. a few moments passed and Archie began rolling his hips. A smile spread across Horatios lips as his hands drew up to Kennedys thighs

"your such a good boy Archie." Horatio lauded bowing his hips up to meet Kennedys

'Oh! say it again Horatio...ohhh please." Kennedy keened, Horatio was somewhat surprised by the request but obliged none the less

"your a good boy Archie." Horatio brought Kennedys hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the trembling limb "your such a good boy." Horatio repeated turning Kennedys hand over to meet his lips to Archies' palm

\---------------

Kennedy ground his pelvis into Horatios hips, eking out every inch of sensation he could get from him.

"oh Archie! oh my sweet boy" Horatio sat up cradling Archies in his lap, hooking his hands under Kennedys arms and over his shoulders. Archie wrapped his legs around Horatios hips straining to get as close to him as he possibly could. his arms clasped around Hornblowers' shoulders

"Horatio..."Archie keened

"yes"

"I'm so close." he whimpered. Horatio unhooked an arm and reached up to Archie hooking Kennedy lightly under the chin and drawing him into a tender but heated kiss.

"then come to me Archie, come for me my dear sweet boy, my darling boy." Horatio cupped the back of Archies head; feeling his partner tense with the tumultuous waves of his climax. Archies nails dug into Horatios skin. Hornblower didn't care. the tension of Kennedys internal walls combined with the blissful outcries of his lover sent Horatio pitching over the edge of his own orgasm. the two navel-men writhed together for a few moments each riding out the ebb and flow of his own pleasure. Horatio came down first. holding Kennedys head  against his shoulders, rocking the gasping lieutenant back down to earth. Archie locked his lips to Horatios in a languid and thankful kiss "that was beautiful Archie." Horatio said pressing a chaste kiss to Kennedys cheek 

 


End file.
